


New Dictionary Guide to LotR in everyday life

by pornell_fangirl



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Tongue-in-cheek, written in minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dictionary of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dictionary Guide to LotR in everyday life

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of this fandom either. I'm really quite poor. Inspired by my friend Beth's annoyance at Words with Friends not accepting Frodo as a word.

Frodo: the act of annoying your gardener until he wants to throw you into the fires of Mt Doom. Example: My neighbour wouldn't turn his music down. I could Frodo him.

Samwise: exerting extreme patience. Example: I stood in line all day for these tickets. I was totally Samwise.

Meriadoc: exceptionally brave. Example: My son didn't want the injection but he was very Meriadoc.

Pippin: the act of showing extreme loyalty. Example: I love my dog. He's always Pippin.

Aragorn: a natural leader. Example: JFK was so Aragorn.

Boromir: Daddy's boy who needs to cut the apron strings. Example: He'll learn when he starts school. He's so Boromir.

Legolas: the act of being graceful at all times. Example: Grace Kelly would Legolas from morning to night.

Gimli: being unable to hold their liquor. Example: Did you see her last night? She was totally Gimli.

Gandalf: to always step in to save the day at the last minute. Example: The sub they brought in for Preston North End was absolutely Gandalf.

Elrond: always giving advice while never actually doing anything. Example: Our new supervisor is so Elrond.

Arwen: unable to speak above a whisper. Example: When she lost her voice, she was Arwen.

Eomer: the act of standing around looking broody. Example: Marlon Brando and James Dean were both so Eomer.

Eowyn: an annoying insect that doesn't realise when it's not wanted. Example: On holiday, I kept being bitten by Eowyns.

Gollum: the act of being driven by material wealth. Example: She married him for his money. She went totally Gollum.

Faramir: perfection. Example: Faramir.


End file.
